Vehicle seat comfort has become increasingly important as passengers take longer trips. Providing cooling and heating in the seat can increase the comfort of passengers.
A variety of vehicle seating assemblies that provide for occupant heating and cooling are known. These vehicle seating assemblies may include assemblies used in autonomous vehicles and public transportation vehicles such as city buses, trolleybuses, trams (or light rail) and passenger trains, rapid transit (metro/subway/underground), and ferries. However, current solutions for providing cooled and heated surfaces often can be too bulky to conform to the seats for which they are intended while still being thermally comfortable and providing support for the occupant. It is therefore desirable to provide a vehicle seating assembly utilizing localized cooling and heating that supports the occupant without being bulky and provides the occupant thermal comfort.